from hell to heaven
by Porsche-Cash
Summary: Gaara and his siblings run to Konoha boarding school to escape their abusive father and Gaara ends up with Naruto as his roomate. Needless to say cute yaoi/shonen-ai ensues. Yaoi/shonen-ai, AU, NaruGaa
1. one night from hell

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

Rating: M

Setting: Boarding School (AU)

Summary: Gaara arrives in Konoha during his night from hell and finds that it hasn't stopped yet.

xxx

Gaara stepped off the train and collapsed against one of the pillars on the train platform. He was tired and exhausted. He wished that Temari and Kankouro could be there so that he wouldn't be alone. The siblings had decided that it would be tonight that they made their escape from their father. Gaara had been all too willing to run, but the abusive alcoholic scared him. They had already gotten themselves admitted to Konoha boarding school. Gaara shivered when he remembered the man screaming at them as they ran from the house.

_Gaara was tense and ready, his bags at his side as he crept to the front door. The man was asleep when he awoke with a start._

"_Where do you think your going?" the man asked and Kankouro stepped in front of Gaara._

"_Get out of here Gaara" Kankouro said._

"_Stay there you little shit" The sibling's father said but Gaara's mind was made up._

_The red head ran for it and was met with a beer bottle thrown at his shoulder. It hit him but he didn't care. He had to get out of there and there was no way that he could stay. Gaara tore the door open as he heard Kankouro and Temari behind him. _

Gaara returned to the world and he remembered the phone call from Temari telling him they would be arriving the next day. Gaara had hurt his ankle as well and the red head let out a pained sigh as he tried to stand. Gaara heard a noise to his right and he turned to look. A man with corpse white skin, yellow eyes and long black hair was walking towards him on the other end of the platform. Suddenly the man pulled out a razor blade and Garra's eyes widened.

"_Oh hell no" _Gaara thought _"I have come too far to die now"_ he thought to himself.

Gaara tried to get up but his ankle made him slip and fall. Trying again the red head managed to get up and he ran for his life.

xxx

Naruto stood in front of the train station as he waited for the new student to arrive. His breath came out in clouds in the cool night air as he waited. Naruto didn't want to stay here, it was a bad part of town and the expensive range rover he was standing against didn't make him feel at ease. Naruto saw a flash of red running in the main tunnel and Naruto faintly heard laughter. Taking a picture of the new student out of his pocket he realized that the running kid fit the description. Naruto ran into the train station after the red head.

xxx

Gaara ran for his life as he got up. He didn't want to die. Not after he had come so far. Gaara ran down the main tunnel and managed to finally find a bathroom. Gaara ran into the bathroom and hid in a cubicle, not locking the door because he was too panicked. Gaara huddled into a ball and tried desperately to control his hysterical breathing. The bathroom door opened and Gaara heard footsteps. The door swung open and a blonde boy stood in the door way. Gaara tried to scrabble away from the boy, slipping on the floor and backed up against the toilet bowl.

"Please don't hurt me" Gaara begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm from Konoha boarding school" the blonde said.

"I'm here to pick you up, I'm going to be your room mate for the year" the boy continued and he extended a hand to the red head.

"Come on I'll help you up" Naruto said as he pulled Gaara up and Gaara let out a wince.

Naruto led Gaara out to the SUV and put the red heads bags in the boot. Gaara got in the front seat with Naruto as they drove to the school. The trip was silent with Naruto trying to make conversation, but failing so he eventually gave up. They pulled into the dorm parking lot and led Naruto up to their dorm room.

"Here it is" Naruto said as he opened the door to the room and Gaara looked around.

It was more of an apartment, seeing as it had a kitchen and separate rooms, however the beds were in the same room. There were two double beds and a closet, set of drawers and a night stand on each side of the room.

Gaara took his bags over to the side of the room that was bade and set about putting his things away.

"Hey, Naruto can you tell me where the shower is?" Gaara asked quietly and Naruto pointed to the door that was across from the bedroom.

"Ok thanks" he said quietly as he grabbed a towel.

Gaara turned on the hot water and a little bit of cold and stepped into the shower. He groaned as the water hit his bruises and he tried to wash himself without hurting himself. After finishing up he got into a pair of boxers he brought but slipped on the tiled floor. Gaara tried to grab the mirror to steady himself but he ended up pulling that to the floor with him.

xxx

Naruto sat on the couch watching TV when he heard an almighty crash followed by a voice scream.

"DAMN IT" the voice yelled and Naruto ran into the bathroom.

Naruto saw that Gaara was lying in a field of glass and had a large shard sticking out of his upper arm. Naruto saw Gaara try to move but he said

"Don't move Gaara, Ill get you".

Naruto put on a pair of heavy boots and walked in and picked up the fragile Gaara in his arms. The other boy cuddled into his touch and Naruto smiled to himself. Naruto sat Gaara on the couch and inspected the glass shard.

"I have a first aid kit, I'll get it to patch you up" Naruto said to Gaara as he ducked back into the bathroom.

Naruto returned moments later with the kit and he put his hand on the glass shard.

"This is going to hurt like hell" he said as he pulled out the shard.

xxx

Gaara felt the shard come out of his arm and he flinched but he didn't cry. Gaara had cried so much that he was spent when it came to tears. The abuse he had suffered had made his tears dry up. The blonde began to bandage the cut and he did it tenderly and gently, sort of like he was doing it to a loved one. Gaara moved his ankle and winced again and Naruto looked up.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"My ankle, I think I pulled it" Gaara said as Naruto finished with his arm and moved to his ankle.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Naruto asked as he pressed on his ankle.

"Yes" Gaara said through gritted teeth.

Naruto poked and prodded some more and then wrapped a compression bandage around the ankle.

"That should do" The blonde said as he picked Gaara up again and carried him to the bedroom.

Gaara cuddled into Naruto's arms again and was surprised when the arms cradling him became tighter. Naruto put Gaara into bed and then grabbed a pair of boxers to get changed into. Gaara pulled the covers around him tighter and curled up into a ball and hoped he would get some sleep.


	2. a very fluffy morning

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

Rating: M

Summary: Naruto wakes up and learns more about Gaara (very fluffy).

xxx

Naruto felt the sun streaming through the window and woke up. Naruto stretched and let out a loud yawn before covering his mouth with his hand so that he didn't wake Gaara. Seeing the huddled human ball on the other bed Naruto walked over to Gaara.

"Hey it's time to wake up" Naruto said softly as he put his hand on the foot poking out from under the covers.

Gaara's foot jerked away and Naruto looked up the bed to see Gaara shaking. Naruto crawled up the bed and put his hand on Gaara's bare shoulder. Gaara's porcelain toned skin felt cool under his touch.

"I didn't mean to startle you" Naruto said with a reassuring tone as he rubbed Gaara's arm.

Gaara wiped his eyes as he turned to face Naruto.

"Did you get any sleep last night Gaara?" Naruto asked and Gaara shook his head.

"I don't usually sleep" Gaara replied and Naruto gave him a reassuring back rub.

"Well I'm going to make breakfast, do you want any?" Naruto asked and as he turned to get up he heard a quiet voice.

"Please don't go" Gaara said and Naruto turned and looked over his shoulder to see Gaara looking at him with those amazing jade eyes.

"Sure, I'll stay" Naruto said as he moved to the bed.

Naruto decided to take a chance and to get under the covers with Gaara. He approached the bed and lifted the covers and when he didn't hear a protest from Gaara he got under and the other boy huddled closer to him. Naruto put his arms around Gaara's back and he felt a hand on his chest as Gaara rested his head and hand against Naruto's chest. Gaara let out a sigh of contentment and Naruto felt himself fall back asleep.

xxx

Gaara felt safe in the warm arms that encircled him. He wanted to stay like this forever. Gaara began to feel drowsy and he moved his head slightly to get more comfortable. As he settled down he felt sleep overcome him and he fell asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

xxx

Naruto woke up a couple of hours later. He looked down at the sleeping red head in his arms.

_He looks so at peace and beautiful, WAIT beautiful?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"_Yes beautiful he looks so at peace and beautiful I wish that he would wake up so I could tell him"_ Naruto thought to himself, but then he would ruin some of the little sleep that Gaara ever got.

_I'm content to let him lie in my arms until he wakes up, even if that means the whole day just as long as I can at least hold him then I'm happy_ Naruto though to himself as he ran his fingers through Garra's soft, red hair.

xxx

Gaara woke up as he felt something tickling his scalp. The red head looked up and was met by a pair of soft blue eyes. The face close to his smiled.

"Good morning Gaara" Naruto said softly as he leaned in close to the red head, Naruto's face centimeters away from Gaara's lips.

_Should I kiss him?" _Gaara asked as the lips came closer to his.

"_Should I really?" _Gaara continued to ask himself as the lips were mere millimeters from his.

xxx

Naruto drew closer to Gaara and he put one hand at the back of Gaara's head and the other on his hip when Gaara closed the tiny distance between their lips.

xxx

Gaara felt Naruto's soft lips against his as Naruto's touch kept him from wanting to break away. Gaara moved his hand up to the side of Naruto's head and held it there while his other hand wove itself into Naruto's soft blonde locks. Gaara broke away and looked into Naruto's eyes.

xxx

Naruto smiled when he saw Gaara's eyes. They were content and happy, something they hadn't been for a while Naruto guessed. Naruto hugged Gaara closer as he heard a purr of contentment from Gaara and he smiled as he kissed Gaara on the top of his head. The other boy smiled against Naruto's chest and kissed the soft skin. Naruto took Gaara's hand and intertwined their fingers as he held him close and whispered four words into Gaara's ear he had always needed to hear

"I will protect you".

xxx

When Gaara heard the words he arched to Naruto's lips and whispered back

"Thank you"


	3. fluff repairs all

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

Rating: M

Summary: Naruto slowly begins to repair what was broken in Gaara.

**Please review, it makes me want to write so much more.**

xxx

Naruto held Gaara in his arms as the red head drifted in and out of a soft sleep. Every ten minutes or so Gaara would stir only to have Naruto kiss him on the forehead or cheek and Gaara would smile and fall back to sleep. Naruto looked down at the fragile boy and felt sorrowful when he noticed bruises on the porcelain skin.

"_Who would do something like that to such a gentle kid?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"_The poor kid, no wonder he's so timid, he doesn't deserve this, not him, not my Gaara, wait MY Gaara?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"_Yes mine, he is mine and mine alone"_ Naruto thought as he let out a low growl in his chest and Gaara mumbled something before rolling over.

Unfortunately Naruto's contemplation meant that he ignored the door opening and the soft footsteps before the door opened and Sakura exclaimed in a loud voice

"Come on Naruto, you promised to take me shopping" she exclaimed as she threw open the bedroom door and Gaara awoke with a start.

xxx

Gaara sat up with a jolt as the door was thrown open and a loud voice yelled. The same scene replayed in his head when his dad would burst into his room and start screaming. Gaara began to tremble before he felt a calming hand rub across his side and somebody say

"It's ok Gaara, Sakura's cool with this stuff" Naruto said to him and he began to calm down.

"Sorry" Gaara mumbled "just startled me is all" he said as he rubbed his forehead and looked up.

The girl had pink hair and was gawking at the two of them in bed. She was pretty and there was another girl with her. The other one was shorter and shy looking with blue, almost black hair and was blushing profusely at the scene before her.

"Maybe we should have knocked?" the bluenette said and Naruto nodded before turning to Gaara.

"We should get up, besides this would give me a chance to show you around the city" Naruto said as he lifted Gaara's chin and kissed him on the lips softly. The blue haired girl seemed to be about to have a nosebleed and the pink haired one was about to scream in a fangirl way.

"Don't start" Naruto said as he held up a hand to silence Sakura.

"By the way, this is Sakura Haruno" Naruto said pointing to the pink haired girl "and this is Hinata Hyuga" Naruto said as he pointed to the bluenette.

"And this guys, is Gaara" Naruto said as he curled an arm around Gaara's waist.

xxx

Naruto wrapped an arm around Gaara and felt the other scoot closer to cuddle up. Naruto smiled as he kissed Gaara on the top of his head and got out of bed. He turned to Gaara.

"Come on, we can grab some breakfast as we walk, my treat" he added as he smiled and gave Gaara a wink before collecting some clothes.

Naruto grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a black muscle t-shirt. He walked into the bathroom and got changed and walked out to see Gaara wearing a slim red sleeveless top that fit his body perfectly and a pair of slip on sleeves, starting at halfway down the bicep. The dark blue jeans that Gaara wore made Naruto want to slam the boy on the kitchen table and take him there, but he didn't want to scare off his new boyfriend.

"Come on" Naruto said as he extended a hand and clasped the other boy's fingers in his and led him out the door, following Hinata and Sakura.

xxx

The two of them walked down the hall and although some people stared, nobody said a word about the two of them. Gaara smiled as he leaned against Naruto and felt the other boy squeeze his hand tightly. Back in Suna Gaara would have never been able to do this. He would have had to deal with his father and Gaara gave a small shiver.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded, pretending this was the reason that he had shivered.

"Come here" Naruto said softly as he put his arm around Gaara's shoulders and walked with him while fangirls and closeted guys who could see them silently cheered.

The two of them walked to a small café on campus that served breakfast and Naruto ordered a crepe and Gaara ordered two pieces of raisin toast. The two of them sat down and Gaara felt a warm feeling as Naruto motioned for him to sit on his lap. Naruto wrapped his arms around the fragile boy's waist and hugged him close. Gaara stole a look around and saw looks of jealousy and Hinata looked like she would pass out from the amount of blood that was in her face and Sakura looked like she was about to go postal.

"I think we're causing a scene" Gaara whispered to Naruto and the blonde laughed.

"Well" Naruto said as their orders came and he put some of the cream from the crepe on different points on his face and looked at Gaara.

"Why don't we give them something to talk about" Naruto said as he turned Gaara around so that Gaara was sitting in the chair in a reverse position.

Gaara leaned in and licked the cream off the tip of Naruto's nose and then off his cheeks before getting the final dab off the blonde's lips. As Gaara licked the cream off Naruto's lips the blonde put his hand on the back of Gaara's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Gaara opened his mouth and Naruto gently probed Gaara's mouth with his tongue. Gaara let out a slight moan and the two broke away when they heard a slight thud. Looking around they saw that Hinata's head had slipped off her hand she used to hold it up with and was face down on the table. She looked back up

"I'm ok" she said as she rubbed her forehead and realized the two weren't going to continue.

"Maybe you should eat your food instead of each other" Sakura said as she took a sip of her drink.

Gaara blushed, but it was soon forgotten as Naruto fed Gaara his toast. The boy hadn't had someone be like this to him before. But Gaara liked it a lot as he took another bite and made a cute little mewl noise.

"You two are way too cute for this to be legal" Sakura said as she blushed at the two of them acting like kittens.

"Aaawww I think some bodies jealous" Naruto said as he fed Gaara the last piece of toast and Sakura exploded.

"YOU WISH UZUMAKI" she screamed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sasuke wishes too" Naruto retorted and ducked as a spoon was thrown at him.

"I think we should go" Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

Gaara got up and felt the warm arm around his shoulder and smiled as Naruto kissed him on the cheek. Gaara smiled and huddled closer

"_Never let him leave me"_ Gaara thought to himself as Naruto gave him another kiss.

xxx

Being led around by the two rich girls didn't bother Naruto. He had done it before but now he had someone to cuddle close as they walked and to kiss and whisper affectionate little comments to. The other boy would blush or occasionally give Naruto's hand a squeeze when he did these things. Gaara had become a lot more calm and relaxed since he first saw him. Naruto looked down at the red head and asked.

"Having fun?" he asked and Gaara nodded like a five year old with an ice cream.

"Good" Naruto said as he gave Gaara an arm rub and Gaara laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and nuzzled Naruto's collar bone.

Naruto smiled and placed a kiss to the red tattoo on Gaara's temple and led him out of the store by the hand when he saw the girls leaving. The two of them caught up to the two girls and Sakura suddenly put a collar on Gaara. The black leather collar had a tiny chain that led to a love heart that had the words "forever" engraved on it on the front. Naruto looked angry.

"Hey don't do that, you could…" he began but Gaara cut him off.

"No I like it" the red head said and Naruto looked at the floor embarrassed.

"But I appreciate your concern" Gaara said as he leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips.

"Told you he'd like it" Sakura said as she let out a tiny squeal of delight and Gaara turned to Sakura.

"Thank you" Gaara said but Sakura waved it off.

"It's fine, just glad to help" Sakura said with a grin.

"Do you want to head back?" Naruto asked Gaara and the red head nodded.

"We'll see you guys later" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Gaara and walked behind him with the red head in front.

"I'm glad you had fun today" Naruto said as they opened the door to their room and saw a girl with four pony tails and a boy with purple tattoos sitting on the couch.

"Hey little bro" the girl said and the boy stood up.

"We found out where your room is and we decided to pay a visit" the boy said and then he noticed Naruto, who had his arms around Gaara's waist

"Hey who's your boyfriend?" the girl asked

"Little brother?" Naruto asked


	4. memories are a terrible thing

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Disclaimer: I DO NOT won Naruto

Rating: M

Summary: Naruto meets Gaara's siblings.

**Really glad to have reviews, keep em coming everyone.**

xxx

Gaara stood there as the questions assaulted him. It was too much for him to handle, he could never handle questions very well. Gaara began to feel himself tremble before the arms around his waist became tighter and a pair of lips gently brushed against the side of his neck.

"Are you ok?" Naruto whispered softly in his ear.

Gaara gave a small nod and took a breath too steady himself.

"This is my sister Temari and my brother Kankouro" Gaara said before he held the hands around his waist "and this is Naruto".

Temari looked like Sakura did before Naruto silenced Sakura and Kankouro had a grin on his face.

"Oh my god they look so cute" Temari squealed and Kankouro chuckled.

"Yeah I got to agree, good catch little bro" Kankouro said as the siblings walked towards the door.

"We'll give the two of you some time alone" Kankouro said and added emphasis on the last word before walking out the door.

"Well they seem nice" Naruto said as Gaara retracted himself from Naruto's arms.

"Yeah I sort of forgot they were arriving today" Gaara said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and blushed.

"Oh well" Naruto said softly as he ran his hand through Gaara's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and urged him deeper. It felt so damn good, like nothing he had ever experienced before. Gaara had never been one to be dominant and was more than glad to let Naruto lead as he just followed along and moaned. The more and more Gaara moaned the more aggressive Naruto became before he tore Gaara's shirt over his head with such animalism that it scared him. Gaara took a step back and Naruto calmed down.

"Sorry, I can get a little animalistic" Naruto apologized.

xxx

"_You IDIOT yes let's get all forceful and scare him off what an excellent idea" _Naruto thought to himself.

"I didn't mean to get like that" as he took a step forward and took Gaara's hand in his.

"It's ok, I'm just a little new to this is all" Gaara replied and let out a yelp as Naruto picked him up and carried him over to the couch and lay him down before straddling his hips .

"Well I guess I'll have to teach you" Naruto said with a wicked grin on his lips.

xxx

Gaara felt his heart race as he was put on the couch. It wasn't out of fear it was out of excitement. He really wanted to know what Naruto had planned, but he knew Naruto wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Naruto bent down and kissed Gaara softly and slowly got fiercer as he continued. Gaara put his hands on Naruto's sides and ran his hands along his skin underneath his shirt. Naruto was always warmer, but now he was burning. Gaara moaned and Naruto slowly moved his lips off of Gaara's and planted kisses along Gaara's jaw line until he got to his neck.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked playfully and Gaara nodded.

Naruto latched his lips onto Gaara's neck and found a spot that made the red head moan and arch up for more.

"Found the right spot did I?" Naruto asked sweetly

"God yes" Gaara moaned.

Naruto resumed his neck sucking and bit down lightly on Gaara's neck and lapped at the red mark he left. Gaara let out a moan and arched up as he felt the shirt that covered Naruto's chest. He wanted to feel Naruto's warm skin against his. Gaara hooked the shirt and lifted it over Naruto's head. Naruto looked down at Gaara.

"It seems I'm not the only one who gets a little wild" Naruto said in a lusty purr.

Naruto moved from Gaara's neck and began to kiss and lick his way down too his chest and lay down on Gaara's stomach. The weight didn't bother Gaara and he loved the warm contact. Naruto moved his lips over to one of Gaara's nipples and Gaara let out a hiss as Naruto's tongue swirled. Naruto continued to play with Gaara's nipple before moving to the other one. Gaara anticipated it this time but let out a small scream as Naruto gently rubbed it with his teeth.

"You like?" Naruto asked and Gaara could only nod as he tried to regain his breath.

But Naruto gave him no time as he began to kiss his way down to Gaara's flat stomach and a thought ran threw the red heads head.

"_What if he goes lower?"_ Gaara thought to himself but his fears were allayed as Naruto went no further than the belt of his jeans.

Naruto explored every inch of Gaara's stomach and chest with his mouth and tongue and suddenly Naruto stopped.

"Don't stop" the red head said as he pouted.

"Don't you want to try?" Naruto asked.

xxx

"Yes" Gaara said and Naruto was surprised with the enthusiasm in Gaara's voice.

Naruto switched spots with Gaara on the couch and the slim red head leaned in to kiss him, while moving his hands down Naruto's shoulders and then down to his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's back and moaned as the red head memorized his mouth.

"_For someone who isn't dominant and new to this he sure is good" _Naruto thought to himself as the red head moved his mouth to Naruto's neck and found a tender spot.

"Oh yeah Gaara" Naruto moaned.

"Any good so far?" Gaara asked quietly

"Oh yeah" Naruto replied.

Gaara moved back to the spot on Naruto's neck that made Naruto's breath leave him in gasps and moans. Gaara slowly moved his way down to Naruto's chest and swirled his tongue across one of Naruto's nipples and then gently took his nipple between his teeth.

"OH shit Gaara" Naruto moaned as Gaara slowly moved down the rest of Naruto's body.

Gaara bobbed back up and moved up Naruto's body so that his face rested inches from Naruto's. Gaara leaned in and kissed Naruto softly before cuddling into his arms.

"So did you have fun?" Naruto asked as he gently nipped Gaara on the earlobe.

"Yes, very educational" Gaara replied and the door to their room opened.

xxx

Gaara looked up and saw a brown haired teen with red triangle tattoos on the side of his face and a raven haired boy standing in the doorway. Something about the two of them didn't unsettle Gaara but Naruto pulled him closer as he looked up, not that Gaara was complaining.

"We heard about the two of you, but we had to see for ourselves" the raven haired teen said as he set his eyes on Gaara.

Gaara suddenly heard a thought go through his head.

"_I've seen him before"_

Suddenly the memory came back and Gaara ran out of the room leaving several shocked people in his wake as a tear escaped his eyes.


	5. love and repression

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

Rating: M

Summary: Gaara's past comes back to haunt him in the form of Sasuke. Naruto and Gaara realize the true meaning of I love you.

**Reviews are always appreciated and make writing so much better**

xxx

Gaara ran down the hall with tears streaming down his face as people turned and stared, then again they had good reason to. Gaara was still wearing the collar and was shirtless as well. The red head ran up to the roof as fast as he could as the scene replayed in his mind.

_Gaara and his mother walked down the street from the shops as Gaara sucked on the lollipop his mother had bought for him as a treat. The little boy shivered and his mother wrapped an arm around his small shoulders. Suddenly a car tore around the corner and rode up on the curb, hitting his mother. Gaara was spared as his mother had pushed him away from the crash. She hit the windscreen and rolled over the roof and landed behind the car dead and limp. A little raven haired boy around the same age as Gaara got out of the car._

"_Are you ok?" the little boy asked._

"_GET IN THE CAR SASUKE" the driver, who looked a lot, like the little kid, but older yelled and the other got in as the car sped off._

Gaara returned to the present as he stood on the roof and sobbed.

"Are you ok?" a voice behind Gaara asked and Gaara swung around and grabbed Sasuke by the throat.

"YOU" Gaara roared, shocking the two of them "why did she have to die?".

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"11 years ago, in Suna" Gaara growled and Sasuke looked puzzled.

"You would have been no older than six" he continued and Sasuke suddenly realized what he was talking about

"My…brother…Itachi" Sasuke gasped as Gaara's grip tightened.

"He was drunk and it was an accident" Sasuke continued as Gaara relaxed his grip.

"He disappeared after the accident" Sasuke continued.

Gaara turned away from Sasuke and looked back out across the school from the roof top. After the accident Gaara's father had started drinking and became abusive. He had blamed Gaara and taken his anger and bitterness out on the poor boy. Gaara put his hand over his shoulder where the beer bottle had hit as he ran from home. All of the hell he had to endure was because of a drunk driver.

Gaara felt hot tears well up in his eyes again as he suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around him.

xxx

Naruto had walked up to the roof when Gaara had grabbed Sasuke's throat. Naruto had faith that Gaara wouldn't kill Sasuke the kid was far too gentle for that. Naruto listened to Gaara's interrogation. Something about Suna as well as Sasuke's brother Itachi. Naruto had met him once and he was a creepy kind of guy. Gaara turned away from Sasuke and he bolted off the roof before he could get strangled again. Sasuke passed Naruto and kept running, whatever it was they were talking about it had shaken Sasuke. Naruto walked over to Gaara and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to the ground slowly. He sat the crying red head on his lap and rocked backwards forwards as the fragile teen cried himself to sleep. Naruto looked down at the poor boy in his arms.

"_Whatever happened to him it must have broken him"._ Naruto thought to himself as he felt a tear well up in the corner of his eye.

"_Gaara doesn't deserve this, nobody does"_ Naruto thought to himself as he picked Gaara up and carried him off the roof.

Gaara put his arms around Naruto's neck and mumbled something before cuddling into his arms some more. As they walked through the halls a few people stared at them and one or two raised a finger to point and say something but one look from Naruto made them seriously reconsider it. Naruto opened the door to their dorm room and walked right past Kiba and laid the sleeping red head in Naruto's bed and walked out.

"So what's going on?" Kiba asked.

"I can't say right now but I need you to tell me if you know which dorm room Temari or Kankouro are in" Naruto said to Kiba who pondered it for a moment.

"Wait Temari, yeah Shikamaru couldn't keep his eyes off of her today, new girl with pony tails right?" Kiba asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah she shares a room with Hana but what does she have to do with it?" Kiba asked.

"She's Gaara's older sister and I think she can help me with this" Naruto said and Kiba nodded and wrote down Temari's room number.

"Hope this helps" the brunette said as he walked out of the room.

Naruto walked out of the dorm room and over to the girls dorms. Guys were allowed in until lights out at 10, so he had about two hours to grill Temari for information. Naruto pushed the big doors open and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. Naruto found the room and knocked on the door and found Temari answered it.

"Oh hi Naruto" she smiled and realized that Naruto was seriously troubled about something and she instantly swapped to serious mode.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked and he walked through the door.

"Do you want a drink or something?" she asked but Naruto shook his head

"So what do you want to see me about?" she asked and Naruto took a deep breath.

"I need to know what happened to Gaara 11 years ago in Suna" Naruto said and Temari instantly bit her lip.

"Why?" she asked and flinched when Naruto yelled.

"Because the poor kid cried himself to sleep in my arms and I want to know why so I can help him" the blonde yelled and Temari looked shocked.

"Sorry" Naruto added sheepishly.

"No, I understand how you feel" Temari said "I was just about ready to kill anyone who gave Gaara any shit when he was a little kid"

"11 years ago our mother was killed by a drunk driver as they walked home from the shops and Gaara was with her".

"Our father blamed Gaara and so he abused the kid for about 10 years before we ran away from him and we came here so Gaara could feel safe again" Temari told the blonde.

"So Gaara's bruises were caused by his dad" Naruto asked and Temari nodded.

"If you want Gaara to open up to you then you have to be patient with him" Temari said as she gave Naruto a sympathetic look.

"Just be patient and he'll talk more, but something tells me that he trusts you, he would never let anyone who was new touch him, but you managed to do what it takes people weeks to do in a day" Temari said and Naruto looked guilty.

"This morning I woke him up and I startled him and so I comforted him and when I made to leave he asked me to stay so I got under the covers with him and he just snuggled up" Naruto explained to Temari who simply nodded.

"No need to look guilty Naruto, you took a chance when he asked you too stay and it worked" Temari said.

"Your one of the best things that happened to him Naruto, don't mess it up" Temari told him.

"I won't" Naruto replied

"Do you love him?" Temari asked and Naruto took a moment to think.

"_When he was in my arms I never wanted to let him go, I didn't want him to go too far away from me and I wanted to tell him that he looked so beautiful"._

"_Why would I have yelled the reason I was here, or rocked him to sleep or done any of the things I did with him if I didn't"_ Naruto pondered.

"Yeah" Naruto said as a grin began to form on his face "yeah, I do love him".

"Great, but if you hurt him I will hurt you" Temari said and turned to see Hana walk in the door.

"Guess I better go" Naruto said to Temari who nodded.

"Remember what I said" Temari called as Naruto walked out the door and back to their dorm.

xxx

Gaara woke up in bed and looked around. It was dark but he recognized it was the dorm room that he shared with Naruto. He sat up and remembered why he had broken down into tears. The Sasuke kid, the roof top, the arms around him.

"_When ever I needed comfort, or love Naruto was there at the second I needed it"_ Gaara thought to himself.

"_He just gave unconditionally, without thought to himself or if he would get anything in return"_ Gaara continued to think as he heard the door to their room open.

"_He cares about me and I love him, I don't care if he doesn't feel as strongly as I do he has to know"_ Gaara thought to himself.

The door to their room opened and Naruto walked in and lay down on the bed next to Gaara.

"Hey your up, I was" but Gaara cut him off as he kissed Naruto on the lips and broke away.

"I" kiss "love" another kiss "you" Gaara said to Naruto and felt Naruto's lips rush back to his.

"I love you too Gaara" he said as he felt Gaara's arms wrap around him and he snuggled against Gaara.


	6. good night and a better morning

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Disclaimer: Do you see any yaoi goodness in the Naruto series? Nope didn't think so and that means I don't own Naruto.

Rating: M

Summary/AN: I'm late with this one and I am so sorry please find it in your largely compassionate hearts to forgive me and review this when you read it.

xxx

Gaara felt Naruto cuddle into his arms and he gladly wrapped his arms around the blonde to give him the same warmth that Naruto gave him. Gaara always felt a security and safety that he had never felt before with anyone. Naruto managed to chase away all of the problems that Gaara had and he managed to do it in a way that Gaara didn't notice until it was too late. Naruto managed to make him open up and to talk. Gaara had always been silent in Suna and the only time he spoke was to plead his father to stop hitting him. Gaara had surprised himself when he was in the café and even holding Naruto's hand in the dorm corridors as well. Everything with Naruto just felt so right.

"Hey Gaara you want some dinner?" Naruto asked as he looked up and Gaara held Naruto tighter.

"But I like holding you" Gaara playfully said as his arms became tighter around Naruto.

"But I'm hungry" Naruto whined and Gaara rolled his eyes

"Ok fine" the red head replied and Naruto jumped up and picked Gaara up bridal style.

"Hey what are you doing?" Gaara asked as Naruto carried him into the lounge room and put him down on a couch.

"Well we can't eat in bed it'll get messy" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen.

Gaara turned on the TV as Naruto began to boil a pot and a couple of minutes later Naruto walked out of the kitchen with two bowls of ramen. He put one of the bowls on the coffee table near the couch and motioned for Gaara to put his head down on his lap. Naruto got some of the ramen up in his chop sticks and began to feed the noodles to Gaara. Gaara slurped the noodles down and felt the warm feeling return to his chest. Whenever Naruto fed, petted, kissed or hugged Gaara it made the red head feel incredibly loved. When Naruto was done he got his bowl and demolished it in no time, surprising Gaara. The two of them watched TV for the rest of the night as Naruto ran his fingers through Gaara's hair. At 11:00 Naruto bent down and kissed Gaara on the lips and whispered in a husky voice.

"Why don't you get changed into those sexy boxers of yours and we can continue this in bed" Naruto whispered and Gaara blushed and turned away for a moment before he turned his head back and Naruto gazed at him with his amazing sapphire eyes.

"Sorry" he apologized "it's just your so beautiful Gaara and I mean it when I say that and I also mean it when I say that I love you" Naruto said and kissed the red head on the lips softly.

Gaara smiled and got up and walked to the bedroom hand in hand with Naruto and turned around and slid his sleeves off his arms and then took his jeans off and slid his boxers on. Gaara turned around and saw Naruto had just turned around. Slightly annoyed that Naruto missed his little show Gaara reached into his bag and pulled out a teddy bear that had been his only childhood companion. Gaara made to get into his bed when he heard Naruto.

"You know, you don't have to sleep alone tonight" Naruto said and held the blankets up as an invitation that Gaara gladly accepted.

Gaara climbed into bed with Naruto and felt a feather light kiss on his forehead and those familiar warm arms around him and Naruto's voice as he slid into sleep.

"I love you Gaara I always will"

xxx

AN: A short chapter I know but I was plotting around for this chapter and failed to find anything so I decided to give you a fluff chapter, hope you liked it and once again please review, it makes me want to write so much more.


	7. a very bad morning

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Disclaimer: Do you get nosebleeds from pure yaoi smex action when you watch Naruto? If the answer is no then that means I don't own Naruto.

Rating: M

Summary/AN: Gets on knees I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated regularly. I have had a ton of homework and Assignments, PLEASE forgive me.

xxx

Gaara woke up when he felt the body next to him move and twist. Gaara sat up and was pulled down by two arms. He fell back down to the bed as Naruto hugged him and kissed him on his lips.

"I thought we could spend today in bed" Naruto said as he broke away and began to kiss Gaara on the neck.

"Don't you think it's a little soon AGHHH" Gaara moaned as Naruto found the spot on his neck that made him moan and scream.

Gaara wanted to give himself mind, body and soul to Naruto but he didn't want to move to fast. Gaara had to adjust to a relationship first off, let alone trust. He hadn't told Naruto the source of his bruises and though Naruto hadn't asked, it must be a burning question. Gaara made to move away but Naruto got a hold of him and was pulled into a kiss again.

"You don't get away that easily" Naruto said in a husky voice and pulled Gaara into a deep kiss again.

"What about breakfast?" Gaara whispered as Naruto began to attack his neck, the fact that Gaara could even talk while Naruto was doing this amazed him.

"We have no food" Naruto responded as he moved to Gaara's bare chest.

"Guess I better get some then" Gaara said in a panicked tone and stood up as Naruto began to rub his hand across the front of Gaara's boxers.

"Gaara, did I make you feel uncomfortable" Naruto asked and Gaara bit his lip and nodded.

"Then tell me" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Gaara and kissed him softly on the lips.

"We still need food" Gaara said as he grabbed some clothes.

xxx

Naruto picked up the teddy bear that Gaara had been cuddling last night and picked it up and looked it in the eyes.

"He's no fun is he?" he asked the teddy bear.

"I heard that" Gaara said and Naruto caught sight of Gaara slipping off his boxers.

"_Dear god he is HOT"_ Naruto thought to himself as he turned around to give Gaara some privacy.

"I'm going out to get some food; will you be ok by yourself?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah, just be back soon" Naruto replied and Gaara smiled and walked out the door.

xxx

Gaara walked down the hall and down the stairs. He was on the second floor when he was stopped by a pale eyed teenager and a group of teens.

"Hey, your that new fag kid" the pale eyed boy said menacingly and Gaara tried to back away, but was grabbed by two teens.

"Guess you haven't had a welcoming" the pale eyed boy continued and suddenly shoved his fist into Gaara's stomach.

Gaara coughed and wheezed. The pale eyed teen swung again and managed to hit him across the cheek before another swing connected with his jaw.

"Maybe you'll think twice before you flaunt your fag ass around" The pale eyed boy said as he swung again and Gaara began to see stars.

"Throw him in the cupboard" the pale eyed boy commanded with a sneer and Gaara began to thrash.

"No, no, no please no" Gaara begged as he was thrown in the small dark space.

Gaara began to feel his claustrophobia set in. He hated enclosed spaces. His father would throw him into the cupboard under the stairs whenever he was bad and Gaara had developed a fear of small spaces. Gaara curled into a small ball on the floor as he heard cruel laughter outside the cupboard. It was god could only know how long before he heard a pissed off girl outside the cupboard.

"NEJI YOU SICK FUCKER, WHO THE HELL IS IN THERE?" the girl yelled and Gaara head the voice of the pale eyed boy.

"Just the new faggot" Neji replied and then there was a thump, followed by a moan of pain from outside.

"Then let him out" he heard the girl command and the cupboard unlocked, followed by the sound of running feet.

Gaara saw the girl as she opened the cupboard and he saw Temari and Kankouro behind her. The other girl had her brown hair in two separate buns on her head that made them look like panda ears. The brunette extended her hand down to Gaara, who was still curled up on the ground.

"Hi my names Tenten" she said with a warm smile and offered her hand to help Gaara, but Gaara refused to take the hand.

"Come on little bro" Kankouro said softly as he picked Gaara up and carried him towards his dorm.

xxx

Naruto sat on the couch as he waited for Gaara.

"_He's been gone for a long time, I wonder if he's ok" _Naruto thought to himself as he heard a knock on the door.

Naruto opened the door and saw three people in front of his door. Tenten looked upset, Kankouro looked protective and Temari looked like she would snap someone's neck and then Naruto saw what was in Kankouro's arms and he let out a gasp.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked and Temari spoke, her voice barely masking the anger.

"Someone locked Gaara in the broom closet and he must have had a panic attack because he's claustrophobic".

Naruto saw the red head look at Naruto, he was terrified and Naruto felt his heart slowly snap in two. Gaara shouldn't have to go through anymore than he had already. The red head had come here to be safe and he had been thrown in a broom closet. Naruto saw the bruises on Gaara's face and Naruto began to tremble with rage.

"Who did this?" he asked and Temari held up a hand.

"We got this Naruto, what Gaara needs right now is you" she replied and smiled at the last part.

Naruto softened a little and took Gaara out of Kankouro's arms and Gaara immediately snuggled into Naruto's chest.

"We'll get whoever did this Naruto" Tenten said and turned on her heel as Kankouro and Temari followed.

Naruto closed the door and carried Gaara to the bedroom and laid him in the bed and handed Gaara the teddy bear, which he clung to like it was a lifeline. Naruto sat next to Gaara and ran his hands though the silky soft locks. Gaara grabbed his wrist.

"You won't leave me will you?" Gaara asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No never" he said as he continued to run his hands through the red hair and Gaara closed his eyes.

Naruto never left his side, but as he slept Gaara would toss and turn and scream as nightmares assaulted his mind. Naruto got under the covers once more and as Gaara woke up panting and sweating he looked up at Naruto.

"I'll be back in a second ok Gaara" he said and Gaara nodded.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and got a bowl and filled it with cold water and grabbed a wash cloth before returning. He walked into the bedroom and sat next to Gaara with his legs open and motioned for him to sit in the gap. Gaara did so and Naruto kissed him before pulling his top off, getting a nervous moan from Gaara.

"Don't worry" he replied sweetly.

After peeling off Gaara's shirt Naruto put the wash cloth in the water and ran it across Gaara's skin and kissed his neck, cheek, lips, temple and shoulder as he slowly ran the cloth over Gaara. The red head relaxed and Naruto motioned for him to lay his head in his lap. Gaara did so and Naruto massaged his temples with his fingertips.

"You've been a little stressed haven't you" Naruto asked Gaara and he nodded in his lap.

"Well we have two weeks before classes start again and I am going to do everything I can to help you relax" he continued and he looked down and noticed that Gaara was once again asleep, although this time he wasn't thrashing.

xxx

AN: A drama chapter because of my slow updating. I am deeply sorry to all Neji fans, but someone had to be the bad guy and it couldn't be Kiba (he is way to hot). Hope you enjoyed this. If I get three reviews for this chapter, then I will update as soon as possible. Sorry but my massive ego needs feeding.


	8. kisses and nosebleeds

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Disclaimer: If you haven't passed out from major blood loss due to a huge nosebleed from watching Naruto, then that means that I don't own it.

Rating: M

AN: Thank you, all of you. But first off I want to get one thing straight- I'm a guy. The reason I stopped writing on livejournal is because I was tired of having my ass handed to me by a bunch of fangirls, just wanted to let you know. Thank you for your reviews and now the next chapter.

xxx

Naruto woke up the next morning and looked down and saw Gaara sleeping next to him. The red head was cuddling the teddy bear again and had one hand resting under his chin. If Naruto hadn't known any better he would have thought that Gaara was just your average teenager. But under the sheet he slept under were several bruises that ripped Naruto's heart in two whenever he saw them. Naruto felt a wave of rage surge through him at the thought of who had done this to Gaara. Whoever it was they were lucky it was Tenten, Kankouro and Temari looking for them.

"_Ok, maybe they aren't lucky if Temari is looking for them"_ Naruto thought to himself with a small chuckle.

Naruto let out a sigh and rolled over and went back to sleep.

xxx

Gaara opened his eyes and looked down at Naruto. The blonde looked so peaceful when he slept. He would wrinkle his nose in a way that made Gaara smile and he would be content to just watch his facial expressions while he slept. Naruto was great as a boyfriend albeit a little pushy but he would always stop when Gaara asked him to. Naruto was the sort of person Gaara never thought that he would have the kind that loved him. Temari and Kankouro were never allowed to show him affection at home and his mother had never had much of a chance and as for his father, well we all know that story. Gaara rolled over and woke Naruto up and was suddenly grabbed by two strong arms and he felt something hard grind against his ass.

"I had a dream about you" Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear as he continued to grind.

Gaara tried to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks but he wasn't ready for this, it had been 3 days for god's sake. Gaara rolled over and looked at Naruto.

"Maybe we could stop with the below the belt stuff?" he asked timidly and Naruto stopped grinding.

"Sure Gaara" he replied but Gaara knew the unhappy tone he said it with.

"Or if you really want to" Gaara began but Naruto silenced him with a soft kiss.

"I do want you like that, but I want you to want to do it because if you didn't then I couldn't enjoy it knowing I was doing something you didn't want" Naruto told Gaara and he kissed him again and wrapped one arm around his waist as he kissed him.

This was what Gaara enjoyed so much the way that Naruto gave everything to Gaara and expected nothing in return. Gaara wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and pushed his chest up against Naruto's. He may not have wanted sex but there was nothing wrong with a little fun. Naruto's hands ran up his body and made Gaara moan as they glided across his skin. Gaara broke away for just a second as one of Naruto's fingers glided across a nipple but Naruto recaptured his lips instantly.

"You're not getting away from me that easily" Naruto said as he plundered Naruto's mouth.

Gaara moaned as Naruto's tongue slipped past his lips and into his mouth and Gaara arched back against Naruto. There was something so hot about his dominance that it made him melt in Naruto's arms as the other teen did things with his tongue that made Gaara lose control of his vocal cords. Naruto broke away from the kiss and looked at Gaara, expecting him to stop him. Gaara moved in front of Naruto and moved him down so that Naruto was under him. Gaara leaned down and slowly captured Naruto's lips with his and put one hand on Naruto's stomach and moved it up to his chest and savored the moans that Naruto made.

"My, my aren't we sensitive" Gaara said and Naruto smiled before Gaara recaptured his lips again.

Gaara slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and Naruto opened his eyes wide for a moment before he let Gaara work his magic. Gaara began to rub their chests together and Naruto had to try hard not to flip Gaara under him. Gaara being dominant wasn't something either of them were used to, but it definitely wasn't a bad thing. Gaara ran his hands down Naruto's body and stopped just short of the waistband of his boxers. Naruto moaned but was rewarded with a bite on his neck. As Naruto let out a moan a knock was heard at the door.

"Ignore it" Gaara said as he gave Naruto a small push to keep him on the bed and kissed him again in order to distract him.

xxx

Naruto let Gaara kiss him and moaned as the red head plundered his mouth. It was hard for him to keep a thought in his head as Gaara used his hands over his body and sought out places that made Naruto moan. Gaara being dominant brought a side to the teen that he couldn't believe existed. He was wildly passionate and he was a quick learner too. Naruto tried to lean back away from Gaara, to try and tease him but he instantly moved his body with him.

xxx

"They aren't opening the door Sakura" Hinata said in a timid voice but Sakura ignored her.

"We should go in any way" Sakura said and Hinata looked embarrassed.

"But what if we walk in on them you know doing stuff" she offered and Sakura's eyes lit up at the thought.

"We are so going in there" Sakura said and grabbed Hinata by the wrist and dragged her into the room.

The two of them stepped into the room and both were surprised by a string of moans coming from the bedroom.

"Don't Sakura" Hinata warned as she walked towards the bed room door.

"Don't what?" she asked innocently and opened the door and was surprised by what she saw.

Gaara was on top of Naruto and was kissing him while running his hands across his body and made him moan as he stroked every inch of the tanned skin.

Sakura got an instant nose bleed and began to jump up and down as she screamed hysterically.

"OH MY GOD BOY LOVE, BOY LOVE, BOY LOVE CHECK IT OUT HINATA" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hinata took one look at the scene and fainted and made a soft thud as she hit the floor.

xxx

Gaara looked behind himself and saw the hysterical Sakura and the practically comatose Hinata. Gaara moved off Naruto and lay by his side as Naruto cuddled an arm around him.

"Maybe we should revive Hinata" Gaara offered in his quite voice.

xxx

AN: A short chapter I know but I had to lighten it up a little and you have to admit Gaara did relax. I needed to create a little bit of nosebleed fun anyway. If I get three reviews then I will work on the next chapter and remember until I get three reviews then I won't even consider working on the next chapter.


	9. fast moving lemons

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did.

AN: Yes I know this took a while but I had school and a lot of end of term assignments. The good news is I'm on holidays so now I have lots of free time.

xxx

"Hinata, come on wake up" Sakura said as she poured water over Hinata's face to try and revive her after her fainting spell.

Hinata came to on the couch and looked around and blushed when she realized why she was on the couch.

"I think we should go" Sakura said as she helped Hinata up and led her to the door.

As the two girls walked out the door Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and began to sway from side to side.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked as he moved his mouth over Gaara's neck and then to the side of his face.

"Spend the day in bed" Gaara said and let out a squeak when Naruto picked him up bridal style and led him back to their bedroom.

Naruto put Gaara on the bed and got in before capturing Gaara's lips in a soft kiss and let his hands roam across his body. Gaara moaned as Naruto's hands continued their exploration and found the spots that made him shudder. Naruto moved his lips from Gaara and began to kiss and bite Gaara's neck and the red head let out a moan before he felt Naruto's hands continue their exploration and Gaara moved Naruto's lips to his own and kissed Naruto strong and hard.

"Need you" he said as he broke away from Naruto and then recaptured his lips "want you" the red head said as he broke away again.

xxx

Naruto was surprised when he heard those words from Gaara. Only a few hours ago Gaara had asked him to stop and now he wanted it. Naruto wasn't complaining but the red head might change his mind and that wasn't the best thing.

"Are you sure Gaara?" Naruto asked and the look in Gaara's eyes said he was sure.

Naruto smiled and recaptured Gaara's lips in a strong, animalistic kiss. They weren't going for passionate and sweet right now. Both of them felt wild at the thought of what they were going to do. Gaara broke away from Naruto's lips and began to kiss his way down Naruto's body. When he got to the waistband of Naruto's boxers Naruto looked down at the fiery locks that brushed his stomach.

"Are you sure you want to… mmmnnn" Naruto moaned as he was cut off by the warmth that was suddenly on his erection.

Naruto threw his head back against the pillows as Garra's head bobbed up and down. The things he did with his mouth made Naruto bite into the pillow so as not to wake the entire school with his screams. Naruto buried his hands in Gaara's hair and tried to muster up enough will power to use a quiet voice.

"Oh God Gaara I'm gonna.." But before he could finish the red head stopped before he came and he recaptured Naruto's lips in a mix of lust and passion.

Somehow the way Gaara kissed him was more erotic and more charged than anything they had done so far. Naruto wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist and slowly rolled over so that Gaara was underneath him.

xxx

Gaara looked into Naruto's eyes as he hovered above him and smiled down at him before recapturing his lips. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and felt the lips leave his and trail across his jaw and then down his neck. Gaara let out a low moan from his chest and Naruto continued until he got to Gaara's boxers and slid them off and then took his erection all the way to the base.

"OH god Naruto" Gaara moaned as he bit into the pillow and moaned as Naruto's mouth bobbed up and down.

Gaara turned his head from side to side as Naruto bobbed slowly and the red head tried to relieve the tension in his body. Naruto slowly worked the red head to his breaking point and released his erection.

Naruto moved his lips up to Gaara's and kissed him before he slowly moved his hand up Gaara's body and then grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer in his nightstand. Naruto slicked his fingers and then slowly moved one to Gaara's entrance and looked at the red head who nodded. Naruto pushed past the small resistance he met and then slowly added a second finger and began to scissor and stretch him. Gaara buried his face in Naruto's neck. It wasn't painful but it was weird. Gaara felt the fingers slide out and he looked at Naruto.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded.

Gaara moved out from under Naruto and pushed the blonde back so that he was sitting up and Gaara moved over to him. Gaara slowly moved down over Naruto and let out a gasp as Naruto pushed into him. The two stayed still for a few minutes before Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I want you to move".

Gaara gripped Naruto's shoulders as he began to thrust in slowly. At first it hurt but soon the pain subsided and he could start to feel the pleasure. Gaara bit into Naruto's shoulder to stifle a moan and then arched his body back. Gaara put his hands behind him to support himself and he felt Naruto kiss him on his now exposed chest.

"Oh…GOD…ARGH…AH…NARUTO" Gaara moaned as Naruto found the sweet spot inside of Gaara.

As Naruto continued to pound him Gaara began to feel something growing in his belly. it was sort of like a warm fire which quickly escalated into a burning feeling that had to be released. With a thrust from Naruto that hit Gaara in just the right spot the red head let out a moan and then screamed.

"OH FUCK…AH…ARGH..AH…NARUTO" Gaara screamed as he came against Naruto's stomach before he collapsed against Naruto's shoulder.

xxx

As Gaara came against him Naruto felt Gaara clench around him. Naruto was being driven crazy by his moans and screams and this was the last thing that sent him over the edge.

"Oh god Gaara" Naruto whispered as he came.

Naruto had hardly any energy left after he came. Naruto could do nothing but wrap an arm around Gaara and hold him close as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

xxx

AN: Now I know people think this is moving to fast but I decided that a lemon chapter was good and this is my way of saying sorry that this is late. Remember that I need to get three reviews, so when the total number of reviews is 21 then I will write another chapter.


	10. breath

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even though I want to

AN: Ok so for the past couple of chapters there hasn't really been much happening except for the smex, which I'm glad some people enjoyed. Anyway because this needs some kind of plot so this is the start of all of that stuff.

xxx

Gaara woke up in Naruto's arms and let out a small sigh of contentment. He hadn't imagined that it would be anything like this. It was well the only word he could use was amazing. Naruto had been so attentive and had done things that made his toes curl and his body shudder in pleasure. Gaara cuddled closer into the warm body and he heard Naruto mumble something and then he wrapped his arms around Gaara making the red head feel incredibly loved. Gaara had come to Konoha to be safe and ended up finding love. It's not like he asked for it and everything had moved so fast that it made his head spin but it had all felt so right. Gaara may have been shy and timid but he thought with his heart and that was a quality he found in Naruto. Gaara cuddled closer to Naruto and drifted back to sleep.

xxx

Naruto woke up a few hours after Gaara and looked at the boy beside him. Gaara was cuddled up to Naruto with his head on his chest and an arm across the blonde's torso. Naruto smiled and placed a feather light kiss on Gaara's forehead and wrapped his arms around him as he fell asleep again to the sound of a slightly stirring Gaara.

xxx

Gaara had slept all he could and there was no point in sleeping anymore. He swung his legs over the bed careful not to wake Naruto and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Gaara filled the glass and took a sip when he heard a knock at the door. Gaara put the glass down and opened the door and a terrifying sight met his eyes.

"Father" Gaara gasped and was shoved to the ground by the older man.

"You think you could run you little bastard?" Gaara's father asked as he grabbed a handful of Gaara's red locks and dragged him into the kitchen.

Gaara's father threw Gaara down again and he knocked his head on the cupboard as he fell. The older man picked Gaara up and threw him into the lounge room and swung his fist at Gaara. His fist landed with a sickening crunch followed by a punch to his gut. Gaara tried to yell out but he couldn't make a sound.

xxx

Naruto awoke to a voice from the lounge room. He couldn't quite place it so he crept down the hall and saw Gaara thrown into the lounge room. The man started to hit Gaara and Naruto snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the most non lethal thing he could find which was a frying pan. Naruto took a few steps into the lounge room and addressed the man who was beating the crap out of Gaara.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my boyfriend?" Naruto asked with a fury and the man turned around.

"I'm his father" the man replied.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked and then he swung the frying pan and it connected with Gaara's dads jaw.

"God I've wanted to have an opportunity to do that" Naruto said and was caught off guard by the man tackling him to the floor.

"I knew he was a faggot" the man said as he wrapped a hand around Naruto's throat and began to squeeze.

Naruto couldn't breath. He tried to move the hand away but the other guy was too strong. Naruto began to see darkness encroach on his vision and a voice screaming dad get off him. The only thing was it didn't sound like Gaara's.

xxx

Gaara watched in horror as his father began to strangle Naruto. He didn't know what to do, he was too scared to do anything. He lay there in his own sweat and blood and watched as his boyfriend slipped away. Suddenly the door burst open and he saw Kankouro and Temari. Temari screamed for their father to get off Naruto. When it looked like he wasn't listening Temari marched over, grabbed him by the shoulder and delivered a spectacular blow that knocked him unconscious. Temari leaned down to check on Naruto and she froze.

"Guys, Naruto isn't breathing".

xxx

AN: A short chapter and all but I wanted to leave it on a cliffie. If you want to read more then I need three more reviews so remember to review when you read this.


	11. come undone

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Unless you have ahd a major nosebleed from watching Naruto then I don't own Naruto.

AN: A new chapter and a new writing style. I'm going to try first person for this one so tell me what you think, is it good, is it bad sort of stuff. This chapter everyone gets to see a seme Gaara. As for if Naruto lives or dies, well you'll just have to read muwahaha. Sit, back relax and on with the show.

Xxx- Gaara's POV

No, NO Naruto can't be dead. He can't be, he can't be is all that is going through my head. Naruto lies on the floor and part of me expects him to jump and yell out gotcha or something like that. But it doesn't seem to be happening so I run over to him.

"Naru, Naru come on get up Naru" I say as I shake him.

"Try CPR" Temari suggests and her face looks pale, I don't know if it's for Naru or for her.

CPR, CPR, CPR. Right that'll work. It has to work because Naru is everything to me. Oh God I can't lose him. I tilt his head back and make sure his airway is clear. I breath into his mouth for a few seconds and use my hands to compress his chest. The first time it doesn't work so I try again and again and again.

"Gaara maybe you should.." Kankouro offers but I ignore him.

I keep trying to get him to breathe and I don't stop. I keep trying for about a minute before Naruto responds to it. He breathes in a huge breath before he coughs and rolls onto his side. The noise wakes up dad and my breath hitches for a second. The man starts to get up and I feel rage. Rage at how he's treated me, rage at how he nearly took everything from me. I grab the frying pan that had fallen in the fight and before my brother or sister can stop me I swing and hit him in the jaw. He falls to the ground and I stand above him with the frying pan.

"You sadistic bastard" I say and kick him in the chest.

"Get out and leave and if you come back I will do this with a big fucking knife" I say and heave his semi conscious form out the door and he hits a wall out in the hall.

I turn around and Kankouro and Temari stand there in shock.

"Holy shit Gaara" is all Kankouro can say.

"Yeah, you" Temari tries to say but she can't find the words.

"Head back to your rooms and make sure dad leaves" is all I say as I walk over to Naruto and crouch down next to him.

"Gaara you were incredible" Naruto says.

I smile at his compliment as that warm feeling floods my chest.

"Thanks, come on you look like you need to rest" I say and Naruto nods.

I look up at the clock and see the time- it's 8:30pm. I guess we really did spend the day in bed. Naruto tries to get up but is too weak. I guess oxygen deprevation will do that to you.

"Come on, let me take care of you" I say as I scoop him up and I realize how fragile he is.

He might be toned but he was lean at the same time. Kind of like me but with a little bit more buff on him. I bring him into our bedroom and lay him on the bed. He tries to get up but I put my ahnd on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let me take care of you this time baby" I say and Naruto smiles that big grin and flops onto the bed.

"Does that mean I get a snuggle with you Gaara?" he asks me and I turn around and smile.

"Of course, but first I'll clean you up" I say and get the first aid kit from the bathroom.

I walk back into the bedroom and Naruto's made himself comfy under the blankets. He looks so vulnerable. I sit on the bed next to him and dab some disinfectant on a cloth and rub it on his cuts. He winces a little and I put a bandaid on a few of them before tucking the first aid kit under the bed. I pull his head against my chest in a hug and press my lips against his temple.

"I was scared I would lose you" I said as I ran a hand down his back and smile at the little trembles that flollow my fingers path.

I feel something wet against my chest and I realize Naruto is crying.

"I don't want to go anywhere" Naruto says as he chokes through his sobs and I bring his face to my level and kiss him on the forehead and then his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I won't let you go Naru" I say to him and he looks into my eyes.

"You promise?" he asks me.

"I promise" I reply to him and seal it with a kiss.

Naruto breathes out a sigh of relief and lays his head against my chest and I lay down on the bed and wap my arms tightly around Naruto. He falls asleep as I run my fingers through his hair and he begins to whimper and he crys out. He clutches my hand in terror and I look down. He looks into my eyes with such terror that my heart breaks in two.

"I had a nightmare" he says and I kiss his temple and then I wrap him up in my arms.

"It's always been you looking after me, let me look after you for a change Naru" I say to him and he lets outa tired sigh as I rub his back with long lazy strokes.

He falls asleep again and eventually I get there too. The next morning I wake up to Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and that other guy Kiba at the door of the room.

"We heard someone tried to hurt Naruto" Sakura says to me and I nod.

"Yes someone did, he's asleep now so could you just lay off him for a while" I ask and the others nod.

"He'll be ok in a while, just let him recover" I say and they walk off and I close the door.

I walk back into the room with Naruto still asleep and I sigh as I get under the covers and wrap two arms around him as he does the same to me. He stirs a little and I run a comforting hand down his back. He wakes up and looks at mewith those eyes and I feel like I'm going to melt.

"Are you feeling ok?" I ask him and he nods.

"I never had time to think about what we did before your dad came in" Naruto said as he nuzzled my collar bone.

"Really?" I ask him in the most seductive voice I can manage.

"Yeah" he replies and he snuggles close.

In this moment I want to see him come undone. I want to feel him against me and watch the look of rapture and ecsatsy on his face as he reaches a climax. I reach down his body and take hold of his morning erection.

"Gaara what are you doing?" he asks me but he is trying to make his voice stay even, I pull him against my body and into my lap and stroke him slowly.

"I want to see you come undone. I want to feel your body against mine as you cum and I want to see the look of ecsatsy on your face as you do" I say to him with a seductive tone and smile and he looks at me with surprise before he leans back.

He moans slightly as I increase the speed and he arches his back against my chest and puts the back of his head on my shoulder. I kiss him on the lips and then his neck and ind a spot that makes his moaning increase and his breathe shallow. I speed up a little more and he swallows as he moans in my ear.

"Keep your eyes on me Gaara, this is what you want to see" he said as he arched back one final time and moaned.

His muscles arched and his back shuddered as the pleasure coursed through his body. The look on his face was definitely one of ecstasy. He had his head thrown back and his eyes closed and his mouth wide open in a silent scream before he collapsed against me. Hs chest rose and fell and his breath came in heavy pants. I wrapped an arm around his stomach and keep my other hand around him as I help him rde out his climax. When he's done I wrap the other arm around his chest and rock back wards and forwards.

"So how was that?" I ask him and he looks up at me.

"Remind me to do that to yo some time" he says to me and I laugh before pressing a kiss on his lips.

Xxx

AN: That's the end of that chapter and I gotta say it was fun. Any of you who thought Naruto was going to die all I can say is I'm glad I kept you guessing.All those of you who wanted Gaara to play seme I gave you your wish. Tell me what you think of the first person POV and remember to review. Until next time boys and girls.


	12. the end of all my fears final chapter

Pairing: NaruGaa

Pairing: NaruGaa

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: This is the last chapter. I know that it may seem a little weird with it finishing like this but I screwed it up. So I'm going to write a new NaruGaa fic soon. If you like mysteries and suspense then you're going to like it. Enjoy the last chapter, even if it is really short, and big thanks to everyone who has read this to the end and all reviewers.

xxx- One month later

Gaara woke up in Naruto's arms as he had for the past month. Ever since he had arrived in Konoha he had faced his fear of his father, found love had realized that he mattered. His father hadn't bothered him since he had tried to kill Naruto. Then again his threat was genuine. If his father ever returned then he was dead. Gaara snuggled into the warmth of Naruto's chest as the alarm went off and the blonde stirred. Something about him waking in the morning made him look like he was at his most beautiful. Naruto opened his eyes and sky blue met aquamarine before their lips met too. Naruto ran his hand through the red locks and Gaara gave a little moan.

"You know we have classes?" Naruto said as he kept running his hands through the crimson hair.

"Yeah" Gaara replied.

"Want to skip first period?" Naruto asked the red head.

"Yes" Gaara replied with enthusiasm and leaned up to capture Naruto's lips.

As Naruto ran his hand down Gaara's side and broke away Gaara felt the one last feeling that completed him. Safety.


End file.
